


Come In

by akhikaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikaru/pseuds/akhikaru
Summary: I want Sho-kun to be my first.





	Come In

**Author's Note:**

> Found the prompt at a meme's page, never shared it over there (oops...)

"Come in."

The bedroom is almost in the same state it was the last time Sho visited. A massive Dragon Ball poster is glued to the wall, right above the headboard. Clothes are scattered everywhere, a clear sign that Jun didn't lie when he said that his parents hadn't been in town during the past few days—his mother would have had a stroke if she had seen that mess for sure. Volumes of manga are piled up on the desk, replacing the study books for the final exams.

Jun graduated a few weeks before. Hadn't it been for Sho's influence, he might have never done it—Sho feels secretly proud that he managed to convince him. The night before the graduation, Jun invited him to spend the night there. It was during that conversation that he suddenly said it.

_"I want Sho-kun to be my first."_

To say Sho was surprised would have been an understatement. As far as he was concerned, Jun's 'fanboy' act was just something he did for the cameras, something that could be considered as part of the infamous 'fanservice' which idols had been using as means to capture more adepts during years. Up until that moment, Sho had only taken it as Jun's way to amuse himself—and annoy Sho. Seems his assumption had been wrong.

They decided to wait until Jun's parents were out of town during Golden Week. It was the safest way, since going to a love hotel was way too risky and Sho's home... well, neither of them wanted to risk the possibility of Sho's father walking on them in a _compromising_ situation.

"They're going on a trip to Hokkaido," Jun told him in whispers in the green room, seemingly afraid that someone else might hear about their plans despite them being completely alone. "My sister's leaving with her friends during the weekend, so that should give us enough time," he added. And thus, the date was decided.

Back then, Sho had believed he'd be more mentally prepared when the time came. How foolish.

Sho clears his throat. "So..." he mentally scolds himself for sounding so nervous. Isn't he the one supposed to be leading? This is not his first time, yet Jun looks infinitely more confident than him. Ever since he got that new haircut for Gokusen he looks different, less like the boy who's always followed him around like a puppy and more like the kind of guy who's probably every teenage girl's fantasy. Bug-eyed Macchan is turning into quite the heartthrob, who would have seen that one coming? _Get yourself together!_ Sho shakes his head, hoping that Jun didn't just notice what he was thinking about—not that there's a way to actually do that, unless that Sawada Shin haircut has also given Jun mind-reading powers.

"So?" Jun arches an eyebrow at him as he sits gracefully on his bed. "Will be hard to do this if you plan to stand by the door all the time, you know," he laughs, his countenance finally revealing some nervousness. It's oddly comforting, Sho thinks.

"Yeah, you're right," Sho replies and makes his way to Jun's bed as fast as possible, praying his legs won't betray him and make him fall on his face. He can only imagine how much of a turn-off it would be for Jun if he tripped over his own feet at that moment. Sho leaves a prudent distance between them when he sits. His heart beats faster when Jun tentatively reaches out to take his hand, trembling fingers trying to fit themselves into the spaces between Sho's.

They're both in silence until someone says: "now what?" Sho can't for the life of him remember whether that was his voice or Jun's. So much for his 'bad boy' image. "Shouldn't we make out, you know, to start?" Jun suggests. "We... we can stop if you decide that you don't like it..."

"Eh?" Sho blinks. "No, no, I already told you I'd do it!" he says, hoping Jun knows that he's sincere. Sure, Sho hadn't ever thought of doing it with a guy until Jun's confession, but it didn't mean that he was horrified by the idea. And he definitely wouldn't back out after giving his word.

"Are you sure?" Jun asks, his eyes fixed on the floor. "I mean, I know you're straight and—"

Sho pulls him for a kiss, just to make him shut up. Being reminded that up until then he had only done chicks and that he is just about to do something that has the potential of shattering the reputation he's been building for himself if anyone finds out, wasn't exactly helping. What he didn't expect was that he'd like that kiss so much. Jun's lips are soft and sweet against his, and Sho is seriously fucked because how will he ever say confidently "I'm a heterosexual man" after that?

When Jun's mouth parts slightly, Sho does not hesitate to shove his tongue inside. _Slowly_ , he has to remind himself. Jun isn't one of those gals his friends from Keio introduce to him, which he then takes home to fuck during one night and then completely forgets about their existence. Jun is his friend. He deserves to be treated with care and respect, to be pleasured in every way possible. _Slowly_ , Sho repeats in his mind as he explores thoroughly the depths of Jun's hot mouth, not giving in to the temptation of accelerating things when Jun's kisses become needier.

"Wow," Jun says on his lips when they part. He's flushed and panting, and Sho is certain that he's never looked more alluring than in that moment. He licks his swollen red lips before diving for another kiss, taking Sho completely by surprise. Jun is no expert at kissing, that much is evident, but he surely makes up for it with his enthusiasm. His hands are everywhere, like he doesn't actually know what to do with them and is trying to put them to good use. It makes Sho grin.

Jun's first moan comes when Sho slips a hand under his t-shirt. They part, looking into each other's eyes. Sho raises an eyebrow in question, sliding his hand upwards until he reaches Jun's shoulder blades. Then he lets it fall down Jun's back, _slowly_ , searching for the base of Jun's spine.

"S-Sho-kun…" Jun shivers under Sho's fingertips, his hands still tangled in Sho's hair. "I..." Whatever he was about to say is muffled by Sho's lips. He protests, but then Sho sucks on his tongue, and he seems to forget what he wanted to protest about. He even raises his arms obediently when Sho pulls his shirt up, keeping a sheepish smile on his face once it's discarded on the floor of his room.

"You are still so skinny," Sho laughs, tracing Jun's ribs with his fingers. It earns him a punch on his left arm. He leaves a trail of little kisses along Jun's jaw as a form of apology while softly pushing Jun until his back touches the mattress. _Slower_ , he has to remind himself when he changes his position to hover over Jun. _Slower_ , he repeats when he detaches his mouth from Jun's lips to start sucking on Jun's neck. _Slower..._

"A-Ah..." Jun's body arches up when Sho deliberately nips on a patch of skin barely above the point where the neck meets his shoulder. There will be a mark left there for sure. Jun glares at Sho, who only smiles smugly and continues sucking until he is satisfied with the outcome. "You will get me in trouble," Jun complains, although by his tone Sho guesses that he isn't entirely displeased.

"You weren't expecting to have sex without getting hickeys, were you?" Sho replies with a smirk. Jun rolls his eyes at him before pulling him for a kiss. Jun's hands are roaming lower now. Sho feels him tugging at his t-shirt, so he breaks their kiss for a moment to get it out of the way. The feeling of Jun's hands in his now bare chest is electrifying. They're still just making out, and Sho shouldn't feel so aroused just by that, but damn he's getting hard just by feeling Jun's warm chest against his. It gets worse when Jun's hips start swaying, making Sho's body respond to every movement, and is it him or has the room gotten hotter?

Jun moans when Sho rolls his hips. Their clothed erections are pressed against each other, and it's getting unbearable for both of them. Sho laughs when Jun's hands fumble quite clumsily with his belt. "Impatient, aren't we?" he says, despite being just as desperate for release as Jun seems to be. He removes Jun's hands to take off his jeans and watches Jun do the same. They both get rid of their underwear as well, so when Sho pins Jun on the mattress again there's no fabric between them. They both moan as they resume their movements. Sho doesn't need to look to know he's already leaking.

"Sho-kun," Jun breathes out in Sho's ear, his teeth tugging on the earlobe softly. He pulls on Sho's piercing once, twice. His back arches from the bed when Sho takes a hold of his cock. "Sho-kun, please," Jun moans, his legs already parting without any prompting. "Please," he repeats, "I can't wait any longer."

"Okay," Sho nods. He's secretly thankful that Jun asked him to do it already, for he suspects he won't be able to hold back during much time. He grabs the lube that Jun left on his night table. Pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he proceeds to spread Jun's butt cheeks. He circles Jun's anus with one finger nervously, almost fearful of what he's about to do. What if he hurts Jun? He's never prepared a guy after all. Was he using the right amount of lube or did he need more? How many fingers did he have to introduce before Jun was stretched enough to bear with him? Not that he's unnaturally big, but he's not small either. And it's Jun's first time after all, so…

"Hey." Jun cups Sho's cheek with his left hand. "It's alright, Sho-kun," he says with a chuckle. His cheeks are still that adorable pink color that they were earlier, after their first kiss. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Do it."

Sho almost takes his finger out when Jun winces. He doesn't though, but he does pause for a moment before making any movement. Jun moans and squirms when Sho's finger grazes his prostate. "More," Jun repeats over and over again, so Sho complies. He scissors Jun, enjoying the way he clenches around the fingers, moving back to take Sho's fingers deeper inside him. When he adds the third one, they're both so worked up that he's considering to just shove his dick inside Jun and fuck him with abandon, whether he's ready or not. _Patience,_ he reminds himself. _Patience_ ¸ even though Jun is currently driving him crazy.

"S-Sho-kun…" Jun's hands fist the sheets under him. He wails, spreading his legs further and clenching impossibly tighter around Sho's fingers. "Now, please… oh, please…"

His voice is muffled by Sho's lips. He whines a little when Sho's fingers are gone. "Sho-kun…" He cups Sho's cheek, his brown eyes shimmering with desire. "Scared?" He laughs when Sho shakes his head in response.

"Just don't want to be a disappointment," Sho says with a chuckle. Jun frowns at that, and Sho wonders if he should have just kept quiet. "Sorry, I'm just…" he lowers his head, gnawing on his lower lip. A pair of hands on his shoulders and the feeling of kisses all over his chest and abdomen push his thoughts aside. Jun playfully tugs on the piercing he has in his belly button. "You aren't," Jun says. Sho believes him.

Once his cock is slicked with lube, Sho aligns it with Jun's gaping entrance. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" he asks. Jun grins at him, his hands still clutching Sho's shoulders. One of his legs is wrapped around Sho's waist, cold toes tapping on Sho's back impatiently. They both take a deep breath before Sho pushes in.

The feeling of Jun's sharp nails digging into his arms is almost missed. Sho is only aware of it for a second, too concentrated on other sensations to give it a care at the moment. It's the overwhelming heat that envelops him once he's fully buried inside Jun's body that takes over his mind. He screams in pleasure until he remembers that, as good as that was, it probably hurt for his companion. He panics when he sees tears rolling down Jun's cheeks.

"Jun, I'm sorry!" Sho kisses the tears away, cursing himself for being so stupidly engrossed in his own pleasure. Jun shakes his head and kisses him, tangling his fingers in Sho's hair as soft moans leave his full lips. "You can move now," he whispers in Sho's ear. "I'm ready."

Hesitation doesn't seem to go away, no matter how encouraging Jun's smile is. Sho pulls out almost completely before slamming back inside Jun—although not as fast as the previous time. Jun moans in satisfaction, grinding his hips in sync with Sho's. "More," he says almost breathlessly. His moans become less intelligible as Sho gradually speeds up their pace.

"Ah, fuck!" Sho groans. He lifts one of Jun's legs to have more access. The change of angle allows Jun to take him deeper. They moan in each other's mouth as they kiss once again. For a moment, all thoughts abandon Sho's mind. It's as though there's nothing else in the entire world—no, in the entire universe aside from Jun and himself. He savors every second, every sound he manages to elicit with his touches. Jun's magnetic stare has him completely trapped. Sho can't look away—not that he'd ever want to stop looking at him. At this distance, he can appreciate the pretty marks dotting Jun's skin. He wants to kiss each of them—perhaps later, he tells himself. Jun's face scrunches up when Sho continues hitting dead on that spot inside of him. Their bodies continue moving in perfect synchrony as if they had done this a million times before. Jun's shudders, however, tell Sho that he won't last much.

"Sho…" Jun groans. He reaches for his cock, but Sho swats the hand away.

"Let me," Sho kisses him, swallowing Jun's screams when he wraps a hand around the base of Jun's cock. He was really close, Sho realizes when just a couple of strokes later Jun comes with a shudder. Sho's hand is covered in semen, and he can feel the sticky fluid all over his and Jun's stomach. As foreign as the sensation of somebody else's cum on his skin is, it doesn't disgust him at all. _Interesting_ , he thinks to himself. He doesn't elaborate on the thought when Jun clenches around him, successfully making him reach his own orgasm.

They are breathless, staring at each other with tired smiles. Sho doesn't bother to change their position, although he's conscious that it must not be very comfortable for Jun to have him on top. He's heavier, and while he's feeling a bit dirty because of the sweat and Jun's come on his stomach, he's not the one with semen trickling down his legs from his butthole. Losing the warmth of Jun's skin touching his, however, sounds like the worst idea at the moment.

"That was perfect," Jun says. He's caressing Sho's back, has been for a couple of minutes. Sho hums and buries his face in Jun's chest, pressing kisses on every patch of skin he can find. "Did you… did you like it?"

Sho snaps up his head instantly. Jun is blushing, his head cocked to the side to not meet Sho's eyes. "Are you kidding? It was amazing," Sho says. He cups Jun's face and kisses him until he's breathless. " _You_ are amazing," he says on Jun's lips and proceeds to show his appreciation by pressing his lips reverently on Jun's moles. When he's done, he finds Jun smiling at him. His hair is messy, and his cheeks are still tinted deep red. Sho's heart skips a beat. That's a sight he never ever wants to forget.

"Thank you, Sho-kun." Jun bits his lip, suddenly looking shy. "I'm so glad you were my first."

"It was an honor," Sho replies. He means it. Then he is pulled down between giggles to start over again. For the rest of the afternoon and night, he doesn't bother to entertain any thoughts about the implications of what he's doing with Jun. He'll have enough time come morning, he figures.

Well, except if he ends up taking a shower with Jun. And sort of making out in the kitchen while they try to make breakfast. No, he doesn't go all the way that time. Jun's sister could come back any minute, and they don't need any unnecessary awkwardness.

When they both manage to keep their hands off each other long enough to calm down, they have breakfast and chat a little. Jun's drama is doing well, everyone is praising his performance. Sho complains about a particular lecturer in his macroeconomics class who's driving everyone crazy. They talk about Arashi as well. Their sales are not going so great. They've even been switched to a new label, J-storm, which can only be taken as Johnny's way to wash his hands from whatever future they may—or may not—have. They aren't the most popular idols, and they know it.

"We cannot just go on like this," Jun sighs. "We have to do something."

"Yeah," Sho nodded along, feeling slightly guilty that he wasn't as invested in the group's future as Jun was. Graduating from university was his priority. Arashi, on the other hand… well, he still doubted whether that path was the right one to follow. Not that he'd say it aloud, of course, and especially not in front of Jun.

"We should talk. All of us," Jun continues. "We have decisions to make. The agency doesn't give a shit about us, but we can't keep treating ourselves like we don't matter either."

"You're right," Sho admits.

The rest of the morning passed in the same manner. Their conversation flows so easily that it feels as though nothing at all changed between them. Sho thinks that maybe that's how it's supposed to be. In a corner of his mind, a little voice tells him that's not right. He pretends not to hear it.

When it's almost noon, Jun walks him to the train station. Sho itches to take Jun's hand in his, but he doesn't dare to do it. Not in public, where anyone could see them. Jun has put some distance between them anyway, so it's just impossible. Sho frowns, suddenly realizing something. 

_Since when does he walk so far from me?_

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jun says with a smile when they reach their destination. "Thank you, umm… for everything." He blushes slightly.

Sho laughs. He's so tempted to kiss Jun right there. "See you, Macchan," he says with a wink and turns to leave. When he looks over his shoulder, Jun waves at him.

The train arrives a few minutes later. Sho sits next to the window, blissfully humming a song to himself. It's a sunny day. Maybe he'll play in the park with his little brother later and treat his sister to an ice cream. Maybe he should call Jun and ask if he wants to do anything in the evening. He blushes as his brains suggest a particular activity, and has to shake his head before his vivid imagination gives him a boner.

Little he knows at that moment that he won't spend another night like that one with Jun again, that in a matter of months their friendship will just become a distant memory.


End file.
